Kikai
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Ellos merecian una segunda oportunidad y habia personas que se la querian dar, salvarse del dolor, la soledad, la melancolia y la venganza,siempre hay oportunidades para ser felices
1. Regreso

Como bien es sabido el manga/anime Naruto es de Kishimoto, yo solo me divirtio escribiendo de los personajes para bajarme un poco el estres nwn

Hi! pues este es mi primer fic al menos de Naruto o de manga/anime, desde aqui aclaro que voy a tratar de ser fiel a la historia pero no sera igual por 2 razones: 1) la mas obvia para que quede con el fic 2)...sinceramente ando un poco perdida, varias cosas de la historia se me olvidaron o no ubico bien como van (planeo arreglar eso) y fue porque sinceramente tanto relleno desde la primera temporada me aburrioy deje de verlo, entonces usaba a mis simpre leales amigos o mis primos para saber como iba uwu, pero la muerte-verdad-resurección de Itachi me inspire XD asi que traigo algo que se me ocurrio en mi inexsistente tiempo libre..bueno los dejo leer

* * *

Capitulo 1:

La aldea de Konoha estaba tranquila, sus actividades se llevaban normalmente con los civiles trabajando en sus negocios y los ninjas con sus misiones; era un día tranquilo incluso en los bosques que bordeaban la aldea, tranquilidad que se rompía y volvía casi inmediatamente como si las 2 sombras que saltaban sobre las ramas de los arboles no hubieran pasado por ahí nunca. Las sombras avanzaban a una buena velocidad llegando pronto a la entrada principal, brincaron de las ramas cayendo frente a los guardias que se sorprendieron de ver a las dos personas vestidas con capas y el rostro cubierto por una mascara, pero pasado el asombro permitieron que ingresaran tranquilamente a la aldea

La persona que iba a la delantera veía todo a través de su mascara, podía notar los cambios realizados a la aldea después de las reconstrucciones que se habían hecho, giro la cabeza posando la mirada en el monte de los Hokages donde ahora lucia el rostro de la quinta, Tsunade Senju, ahora tendría que ir con ella y dar el reporte, después le dedico una mirada de nostalgia al tercer Hokage que había muerto durante su ausencia, sentía cierta culpa de no haber estado en la aldea para pelear, aunque por lo que sabia poco habría cambiado la situación con su presencia, despego la vista de aquellos rostros para seguir su camino rumbo a la torre del Hokage

En otra parte de la aldea Kakashi caminaba distraído por las calles, había ido a ver el nombre de sus compañeros muertos grabados en la piedra de los caídos, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la partida de Naruto con Jiraya y aun mas de la de Sasuke con Orochimaru, recordar a sus dos alumnos que se encontraban lejos de la aldea le hizo pensar en la que aun le quedaba, Sakura, por lo que sabia gracias a su madre era que casi no había salido de su propia habitación y que estaba muy deprimida, se sentía culpable de haberle mentido cuando dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes, aunque tal vez se lo dijo para converse a si mismo. No había querido ver a la chica por esa culpa, pero como su sensei y por el cariño que había tomado hacia su equipo tampoco podía dejarla sola, así que cambio su rumbo hacia ningún lugar para encaminarse a casa de la Haruno

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage se podía ver a Tsunade sentada en su silla y frente su escritorio los dos enmascarados, la rubia tenia la mirada fija en el pergamino que le habían entregado con el reporte de su misión y mientras más lo leía menos entendía que los hubieran mandado a una misión tanto tiempo, la información era importante y valiosa ¿pero era de verdad necesaria?, bueno en el mundo shinobi nunca se sabía, levanto la vista para posarla en las personas frente a ella arrugando ligeramente ceño

-Todo parece estar en orden, por ahora vayan al hospital para que les hagan un chequeo, mañana los quiero aquí para hablar con ustedes-dijo la quinta despachándolos de su oficina

Los enmascarados hicieron una reverencia sin emitir palabra alguna en señal de confirmación, dieron la vuelta saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para llegar al exterior, una vez afuera comenzaron a caminar, pero uno de ellos se desvió de lo que se suponía era el camino hacia el hospital

-¿Dónde vas? Se supone tenemos que ir al…-pregunto uno viendo el camino diferente que tomaba su compañero

-Tengo que hacer algo antes-respondió cortando al otro- no te preocupes no estoy tan mal después iré al hospital-termino de decir sin haberse dado la vuelta y levantando una de sus manos aun cubierta por un guante negro

Cuando Kakashi llego a la casa de los Haruno lo recibió la madre de su alumna, una mujer muy parecida a ella excepto por los ojos castaños que tenia, hablo un poco con ella confirmando que Sakura estaba muy triste, especialmente esa semana que casi no había comido, él preocupado dijo que intentaría hablar con ella así que la señora lo guio por los pasillos llegando frente a la puerta blanca de la habitación

-Sakura abre la puerta por favor, estamos preocupados por ti-ya llevaba un rato llamando a la chica pero no recibía mas que silencio del otro lado de la puerta, por un momento había pensando que no había nadie pero la pequeña presencia que sentía le confirmaba la presencia de la pelirrosa

Golpeo de nuevo con su puño pero al no recibir respuesta dio un suspiro y se giro sobre sus talones, se quedo quieto un momento para después mirar sobre su hombro, un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que volvía la cabeza al frente con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se llevo una sorpresa. Frente a él estaba un persona con una capa negra y una mascara, vio como la persona dejaba en el suelo una pequeña mochila y la capa, dejando ver un traje muy parecido al de los ANBU; era una mujer sin ninguna duda, camino pasando por su lado hasta que llego a la puerta a la que había llamado antes sin ningún resultado, la chica dio unos golpes pero igual que antes nada paso

-Sakura-hablo la mujer con una voz suave recargando una mano sobre la puerta-Sakura por favor abre, soy yo, ya volví, por favor Sakura déjame verte-

Kakashi veía sorprendido a esa chica con el rostro aun cubierto, no le parecía para nada conocida pero ella si conocía a su alumna, él estaba seguro que todo seguiría igual pero para su sorpresa dentro de la habitación se escucho un poco de revuelo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe dejando salir a Sakura que se arrojó a los brazos de la chica frente ella con tal fuerza que las tumbo al suelo haciendo que la mascara de la desconocida cayera de su rostro

La chica que había sido tacleada por Sakura se levanto del suelo quedando sentada sin dejar de abrazarla, acariciaba su cabello con cariño, le daba pena verlo corto aunque ya lo sabia, sentía las lagrimas que la pelirrosa dejaba en su ropa así que la dejo desahogarse

-Tsukiko-murmuro Sakura separándose de ella-por fin volviste Tsukiko-

-Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, intente volver lo mas rápido que pude-dijo la chica aun acariciando el cabello de Sakura

Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo de nuevo con toda la fuerza que tenia, de lo cual se arrepintió cuando sintió como las costillas le tronaban y soltaba un quejido de dolor

-¡Tsukiko! ¡¿Te lastime? ¡¿Ya fuiste al hospital? ¡¿Ya te checaron?- reacciono rápido la pelirrosa soltándola y bombardeándola de preguntas a lo que su interlocutora sonrió

-No me lastimaste Sakura, solo es algo que me hice durante la misión, y no he ido al hospital, fui con la Hokage y después vine para acá-

-¡¿Pero te tienen que revisar?-

-Que te parece si bajas y preparas algo en lo que me doy un baño y después me acompañas al hospital veras que no es nada, además tienes visitas- dijo la chica haciendo que Sakura por fin notara la presencia de su sensei-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-dijo Sakura- ahora prepara té y algo más, así que quédese-hablo alegre la muchacha antes de levantarse e irse a prisa hacia la cocina

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada antes de volver a ver a la chica que seguían sentada en el piso, ¿Quién era que logro sacar a su alumna de su estado depresivo?

-Si quiere respuestas quédese y tome el té seguro entenderá todo- dijo la chica levantándose y yendo por sus cosas tiradas para tomarlas y caminar hacia otra puerta que había en el pasillo por la cual entro

* * *

y eso fue todo! gracias por leer y espero tener sus opiones gracias al nuevo botoncito que me sorprendio al ser ahora azul

diganme que les parecio, una mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Schiffer Gosh


	2. Capitulo 2: Tsukiko

Capitulo 2: Tsukiko

Kakashi veía entre confundido y alegre a Sakura que se movía aprisa por la cocina preparando té y algunos bocadillos, junto a el la madre de Sakura estaba en la misma situación, ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba pero agradecían a lo que hubiera sido

-¿Por qué no toma asiento Hatake-san?-lo invito la señora Haruno antes de ir a la cocina con su hija a ayudarla con lo que estuviera haciendo

Paso a la sala de la casa mirando las cosas que había, estaba bien amueblada y tenia varios detalles, diferente a la sencillez del departamento donde vivía, se acercó a una repisa con varios portarretratos, todas eran fotos de la familia y sonrió al ver la imagen de Sakura en diferentes etapas de su vida, ella aparecía en todas las fotos, ya fuera sola o con sus padres e incluso había una donde estaba con Ino Yamanaka, pero una le llamo la atención, una niña pelirrosa de unos 5 años sonria abrazada a una niña de cabello negro mayor que ella, esa niña se parecía mucho a..

-¿Disfrutando de las fotografías de la familia? Kakashi-san-escucho la voz de una mujer, se encontró con la misma chica de hace un rato, vestía ropa más cómoda que su extraño uniforme y se notaba que su cabello estaba un poco húmedo

-¡Tsuki-chan! Regresaste, ¿en que momento entraste señorita?-pregunto la señora Haruno llegando junto a la joven para abrazarla

-Lo siento tía entre por una ventana de arriba, pero juro que lo hice sin zapatos-

-Eso espero jovencita, pero ahora entiendo porque Sakura-chan esta tan feliz-exclamo alegre la señora con sus manos sobre las mejillas de la pelinegra

-Perdón por no decirte mamá, pero me emocione tanto de verla que se me olvido-dijo Sakura entrando con una bandeja en la que llevaba varias tasas de té y unos dulces

Todos se sentaron tomando una taza para beber de ella, pero Kakashi no despegaba su vista de la joven sentada frente a él, ella bebía tranquila de la taza para después comer uno de los dulces que había en la bandeja

-Cierto, nos los he presentado-exclamo de repente Sakura-Tsukiko te presento a Hatake Kakashi mi sensei, bueno eso ya lo sabias-dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza y sacar la lengua- Kakashi-sensei ella es-

-Tsukiko Haruno-a completó la pelinegra estirando una mano hacia Kakashi-soy prima de Sakura-explico

-Mucho gusto Tsukiko-san- respondió Kakashi tomando la mano ofrecida

Después de eso Kakashi guardo silencio y se limito a ver como Sakura hablaba animadamente con Tsukiko aunque ella mas bien se limitaba a asentir y seguir comiendo; la observo bien, calculaba que no tenia más de 20 años, tenía la piel clara igual a la de Sakura, su cabello era negro llegándole hasta media espalda con un flequillo cubriéndole la frente y dos mechones que llagaban por debajo de los ojos le enmarcaban el rostro, complexión delgada, ni muy alta ni muy baja, y tenia los mismo ojos verdes que su prima

Después de un buen rato termino siguiendo a las dos Haruno al hospital, viendo a Tsukiko sin la mascara y sin el uniforme Kakashi sentía que la había visto en algún lado pero no estaba seguro donde, en la aldea estaba seguro que no, además, el no tenia ni idea que existiera un shinobi mas en la familia Haruno, tal vez en generaciones pasadas, pero hasta ese día él estaba seguro que Sakura era la única

Los exámenes del hospital tardaron un poco mas después que la doctora que reviso a Tsukiko le realizo unos rayos-x por la incomodidad en las costillas, para suerte de la pelinegra el dolor solo era el resultado de haber exigido mucho al cuerpo por un largo periodo de tiempo, así que con una orden de descanso, unas vitaminas y con decirle que se alimentara bien la dejaron marchar

-¡Vamos a comer algo para celebrar que Tsukiko nee-san regreso!-dijo Sakura feliz levantando los brazos y dándose vuelta antes de recibir afirmación alguna

-¿Por qué te dice hermana si eres su prima?-pregunto Kakashi quedándose parado haciendo que Tsukiko se para después de unos pocos pasos

-Quede huérfana a los 5 años, mis tíos me adoptaron antes de que Sakura naciera, nos criamos juntas y siempre nos vimos como hermanas-respondió tranquila Tsukiko viendo a Kakashi con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios-vamos Kakashi-san, la verdad me muero de hambre-

Sakura termino llevándolos al Ichikaru diciendo que al parecer algunas costumbres de otras personas se le habían pegado, cuando dijo eso puso una expresión melancólica que borro en cuanto su prima le coloco una mano en la cabeza acariciándola con cariño animándola de nuevo, entraron al establecimiento dispuestos a pedir su comida. El peliplata y la pelirrosa veían un poco asombrados como Tsukiko, que estaba sentada entre ellos, acababa de pedir su tercer plato de ramen

-No recordaba que te gustara tanto el ramen nee-san-dijo Sakura sintiendo como una gota bajaba por su nuca

-No es mi comida favorita pero este esta muy bueno, además en las misiones no puedo comer mucho, así que por al menos 3 días pienso comer todo lo que pueda-respondió la pelinegra sonriendo y aumentando la gota que bajaba por la nuca de su prima

-¿Qué edad tiene Tsukiko-san?-pregunto Kakashi

-En diciembre cumpliré los 20 años-respondió antes dar una trago al vaso que tenia

-y ¿Qué rango tiene?-pregunto de nuevo el peliplata, si sabia mas cosas de ella recordaría donde la había visto antes

-Kakashi-sensei, no me diga que le gusta Tsukiko nee-san-dijo Sakura con un tono pícaro poniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca

-Tsukiko-san es muy linda-respondió haciendo una mueca dando a entender que sonreía bajo su mascara

-muchas gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de usted Kakashi-san-regreso el cumplido Tsukiko volteando hacia a el

-¿Pero tu nunca has visto su rostro?-pregunto extrañada Sakura

Tsukiko se quedo en silencio un momento tragando los fideos que había recién metido en su boca, podía sentir las miradas fijas de su prima y el jounin sobre ella, eso era divertido

-Sakura, Kakashi-san tuvo que bajar su mascara para poder comer su ramen-dijo tranquila dejando de piedra a su prima y sorprendido a Kakashi

-Pero…pero… ¿Cómo pudiste?...yo…yo nunca lo he logrado-decía Sakura con dificultad

-te hace falta practica, tal vez algún día lo logres-respondió Tsukiko haciendo que Sakura apoyara la cabeza en la barra mientras un aura extraña la rodeaba- soy jounin-dijo llamando la atención de Kakashi-respondiendo a su pregunta, soy un jounin

-eso quiere decir que empezó muy joven ¿cierto?-

Antes de Tsukiko pudiera responder la atención de todos fue robada por una nube de humo que aparecía detrás de ellos anunciando la llegada de un ninja. Se giraron para ver quien había llegado, alarmándose un poco de ver aun ANBU de pie fuera del puesto de ramen

-Fujishiro Yukiko-hablo el ANBU dirigiéndose a la pelinegra-para usted-dijo entregándole un pergamino antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que llego

Tsukiko abrió el pergamino leyendo su contenido bajo la mirada interrogante de sus acompañantes, aunque la duda primordial de Kakashi era el por qué el ANBU la había llamado con otro nombre

-Nee-san, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada Sakura al ver el ceño fruncido de su prima y su expresión un tanto enojada

-Al parecer quieren comprobar que sigo teniendo un buen nivel, dentro de 2 días me harán una prueba-respondió seria la pelinegra guardando el pergamino entre su ropa

-¿Tsunade-sama?-

-Ie, Danzo-

-Pero ¿por…-

-No te preocupes Sakura-dijo Tsukiko interrumpiendo a su prima-ya me esperaba algo así, por lo tanto no hay de que preocuparse-

Una vez que acabaron con su comida dieron un paseo por la aldea, para Kakashi no paso desapercibido el hecho de que ahora la sonrisa de la pelinegra era un poco forzada y que se negaba a soltar la mano de Sakura, tan metido estaba en sus observaciones que no se percato que Gai se acercaba peligrosamente a el hasta que lo tuvo con un brazo alrededor de su cuello exclamando un montón de cosas sobre la llama de la juventud

-¡Kakashi! Mi eterno rival ¡tengamos una competencia!-decía levantando una mano al cielo sin soltar su agarre en el cuello del peliplata, todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de las Haruno

-¿En serio es necesario Gai?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!, vamos no seas perezoso, solo se es joven una vez-dijo la bestia verde de Konoha bajando la mano apuntando accidentalmente hacia las kunoichis

Por un momento los tres se quedaron viendo a quien estaba delante de ellos, las de ojos verdes veían con sorpresa y un poco de miedo por lo precipitadas de sus acciones a Gai, mientras el no despegaba los ojos de Tsukiko y su boca estaba un poco abierta. De repente Gai se giro llevando consigo a Kakashi para poder hablar con el en susurros

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Gai en voz baja poniendo una mano sobre su boca

-Es prima de mi alumna-respondió tranquilo aun victima del agarre de su amigo

-Y ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer el ridículo así frente a ella?-

-Como si alguna vez te hubiera importado que te vieran-murmuro Kakashi antes de que su amigo lo soltara y se volteara ignorando sus palabras

-Mucho gusto señorita soy Maito Gai ¡la gran bestia verde de Konoha!-prácticamente grito el pelinegro haciendo aquella pose tan característica de el

-Mucho gusto Gai-san, soy Haruno Tsukiko-respondió la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro pero aun podía sentir esa gotita bajando por su nuca

-mm una Haruno, no cabe duda que de esa familia solo surgen mujeres hermosas-adulo el pelinegro de nuevo, sonrojando a Sakura pero manteniendo la persistente gota en la prima de la pelirrosa

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por la aldea para demostrar la llama de la juventud?-dijo entusiasmado Gai

-Gai yo creo que deberías calmarte-comento el peliplata siendo completamente ignorado por su amigo que seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido

-y bien ¿Qué dicen?-

-Muchas gracias pero será en otra ocasión, por favor discúlpennos nos tenemos que retirar-dijo Tsukiko tomando la mano de Sakura y llevársela

Sakura un poco confundida por la acción un tanto repentina volteo a ver a la pelinegra, pero solo le basto una mirada a su prima para ver su expresión preocupada y seguirla en silencio al tiempo que se despedía de los jounin agitando la mano, dejando a uno extrañado y al otro un tanto desolado. Kakashi y Gai se mantuvieron quietos en la calle hasta que las Haruno desaparecieron de su vista, instante en el que el pelinegro regreso a sus insistencias sobre hacer una competencia hasta que luego de un suspiro el peliplata se resigno a participar en los juegos con castigos absurdos que ideaba su amigo

Al día siguiente Kakashi no pudo encontrarla, había visto de lejos a Sakura pero no había rastros de su prima, por un momento estuvo tentado a buscarla pero al no tener mejor escusa que el recordar donde la había visto antes decidió no hacerlo, cuando llego a su casa se encontró con la extraña invitación para poder presenciar la prueba a la que iba a ser sometida


	3. Capitulo 3: Prueba

Capitulo 3: Prueba

El lugar era una arena especial, similar donde se hacían los combates del examen chounin, pero esta estaba completamente techada por un domo, el área de combate parecía un poco más pequeña, y en lugar de gradas eran unos grandes pasillos detrás de unos vidrios gruesos difícil de romper desde donde se podía ver el campo de batalla

Cuando llego al lugar se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente, Ibiki Morino, Mitarashi Anko, Tsunade, los sensei de los novatos incluyendo a Gai, Sakura junto con su madre y un hombre de ojos verdes que suponía era el padre de la chica, todos ellos reunidos en un grupo, separados de ellos estaba el mismo Danzo Shimura y dos miembros del concejo de ancianos, además de un grupo de ANBU

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura acercándose a él con una expresión un tanto preocupada

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?-

-Nos llego un aviso que teníamos que estar aquí, Tsukiko nee-san dijo que esto era normal que no me preocupara, pero….pero sé que esto no es normal-hablo la pelirrosa con los ojos acuosos llevando sus manos hacia su pecho

-Si Tsukiko-san dijo que no te preocuparas debes confiar en ella-dijo el peliplata colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna

Una nube de humo hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a donde hacia su aparición Tsukiko junto con un joven de cabello y ojos castaños. La pelinegra usaba un short de licra negra sobre las rodillas, sobre este una especie de falta abierta por los costados que en la parte frontal llegaba mas arriba de medio muslo y la posterior tenia el mismo largo que el short, sujeto a la cintura por atrás un estuche de armas, el porta kunais en su pierna derecha, una blusa con cierre negra por cuyo borde se distinguía la tela blanca de la blusa que usaba por abajo, unas sandalias ninja negras y finalmente su banda ninja amarrado en el brazo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho a la misma altura estaba cubierto por una venda. Kakashi se fijo en la katana corta de funda azul marino que llevaba en una de sus manos

-Tsukiko nee-san-dijo Sakura yendo a abrazarla fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra regresándole el abrazo

-Tsukiko, vas a estar bien ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si confía en tu itoko- respondió Tsukiko separando a Sakura de su cuerpo y depositar un beso en su frente-cuida de esto y veras que todo estará bien-dijo extendiéndole la katana que llevaba, la cual fue tomada con un nervios por la pelirrosa

-¿Segura que no quieres llevar la espada? Un arma muchas veces puede ser la diferencia-dijo Danzo con un tono extraño, como si deseara molestarle o humillarle

-Tengo confianza en que mis habilidades serán suficientes, tanto tiempo en entrenamientos debe servir ¿no?-dijo la pelinegra girando la cabeza para poder ver a Danzo-después de todo, si quiero suplirle en un futuro como líder de ANBU debo mostrar que lo valgo-agrego haciendo que Danzo dejara de verla, pero bajo las mangas de la yukata que usaba apretaba los puños para mantenerse tranquilo

-Me agrada esa actitud-dijo Tsunade haciendo que algunos voltearan a verla, Tsukiko no lo hizo ya que su vista estaba fija en el campo de batalla-muy bien chica, demuéstranos se eres digna de ser un shinobi de la hoja-

-hai, Tsunade-sama-respondió la pelinegra antes de comenzar a desaparecer en medio de copos de nieve-no te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo antes de desaparecer completamente, pero Kakashi que estaba junto a Sakura no estuvo seguro si se lo dijo a su prima o a el

En medio del campo de batalla apareció Tsukiko en medio de un pequeño remolino de nieve que se disperso en cuanto un ANBU se hizo presente ante ella, se quedaron un momento de pie viéndose fijamente antes de que el primer kunai interceptara al otro desviándolo de su objetivo, despues de eso empezó la pelea

Era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda aquel ANBU era un experto en taijutsu pero la pelinegra no se quedaba a tras, lanzaban golpes sin parecer cansarse y a una velocidad bastante alta, varios de los golpes daban en el blanco pero ambos soportaban el dolor que les provocaba al igual que aguantaban el ardor de los cortes hechos con el kunai, dieron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que fue detenido por el otro, mantuvieron esa posición durante unos instantes antes de soltarse y dar un salto hacia atrás separándose, ambos prepararon un kunai para lanzarse de nuevo hacia su oponente; se esquivaban rápido pero Tsukiko estaba aumentando la velocidad haciéndole difícil a su oponente seguirle el paso, en un descuido del hombre ella le conecto una patada en el estomago que lo lanzo varios metros lejos y cuando corría para terminar cambio de dirección justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia de kunais que lanzaba un segundo ANBU que a su vez fue seguido por un tercero, la sorpresa de su intromisión le dio el tiempo suficiente al primero de recuperarse y ponerse de pie

-¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?-dijo para si misma Tsukiko viendo a los tres hombres frente a ella mientras que en las gradas se causaba cierto desconcierto e inconformidad por lo que pasaba en la arena

-Danzo ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Saca a esos ANBU de ahí inmediatamente-ordeno la Hokage pero sus palabras no eran atendidas-demonios Danzo para esto-

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama-dijo Anko llamando su atención-confié en esa chica, ella podrá con eso-

Kakashi que había estado atento a las palabras de las mujeres regreso la vista a la batalla, asustándose un poco al ver como la Haruno había sido inmovilizada por sus tres enemigos gracias a unos cables de acero, pero a pesar de su situación él pudo distinguir como en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa burlona

-Me sorprende que puedas reírte Fujishiro-hablo uno de los ANBU observando a la inmovilizada chica

-Debo admitir que su idea de los cables fue buena, pero esta técnica especialmente es débil ante el fuego-

-Entonces es una suerte que no sepas manejar el Katōn-dijo otro de los ANBU

-¿Seguros?-dijo con ironía la chica haciendo algunos sellos con sus manos que por suerte aun podía mover, ante la incrédula mirada de sus enemigos tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de lanzar su ataque-Katōn Goukakyuu no jutsu-exclamo dejando salir una gran bola de fuego de su boca haciendo que los cables se soltaran

-Supongo que es hora de ponerse seria-

Los ANBU tomaron una posición mas alerta cuidando los movimientos de la persona a quien rodeaban, rápidamente 2 de ellos realizaron posiciones de manos, uno levantando un gran muro de lodo distrayéndola y dándole oportunidad a otro de golpearla de tal forma que hizo que chocara contra el muro recién hecho, cuando ella se recuperaba del golpe el segundo ANBU que había ingresado lanzo una bola de fuego que parecía haberle dado de lleno a pelinegra, pero cuando la llama se extinguió no había ni rastro de ella. Confundidos la buscaron con la mirada por un corto tiempo antes de que apareciera en un segundo frente a aquel que había lanzado el Katōn para golpearlo de tal forma que fue a dar contra el lugar donde antes ella se había golpeado, y cuando se disponía a hacerle el mismo ataque de fuego, el tercer ANBU la bloqueo usando un kunai para que retrocediera un paso, movimiento que aprovecho para poner su mano frente al rostro de la chica metiéndola en lo que parecía ser un genjutsu, ya que se Tsukiko se quedo inmóvil con los brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha

Los tres hombres sacaron varios shurikens y kunais que lanzaron a su blanco, pero de nuevo su ataque fue detenido gracias varias capas de hielo que se formaron alrededor de la chica hasta formar algo parecido a un gran loto blanco

- Hyōton, Byakuren*-se oyó decir la voz de la Haruno- Hyōton, Hari no ame*-volvió a hablar provocando que instantes despues el loto explotara el miles de agujas de hielo, hiriendo con varias de ellas a los ANBU-fue un buen recurso lo del genjutsu, pero con eso no podrás ganarme, tendrías que tener un sharingan para hacerlo y aun con él no lo lograrías, eres muy débil-susurro con voz fría al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y abría los ojos que habían perdido su color verde para tornarse de un azul brillante en cuyo iris se podían ver dos círculos de un azul mas claro al igual que la pupila

Decir que Kakashi se quedo de piedra tal vez era poco, su mirada fija sobre Tsukiko y sin atreverse a parpadear, el recordaba esos ojos azules, el conocía aquel nombre por el que los ANBU la llamaban, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera olvidado?; en cuanto vio el cambio de color en los ojos de la chica la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de una niña pequeña rodeada de hielo y cadáveres, pero la imagen apenas duro un flash para cambiarla por la de una adolescente, prácticamente una niña, 13 años de edad con los ojos azules brillando mientras atacaba enemigos sin dudar, pero igual que la anterior la imagen se fue quedando uno que difícilmente podría sacarla de su mente, la misma niña de 13 años con el cabello negro esparcido sobre la almohada con un Kakashi de 20 años manteniéndola bajo de él, ambos recuperando el aliento despues de que él se hubiera convertido en el primer amante de esa niña

-¿Quién eres tu para decirnos que somos débiles?, no eres mas que un ninja mas-exclamo el tercer ANBU de tal forma que solo los que estaban en el campo de batalla lo escucharon

-Tu siempre me has tenido celos y odio, pero si tanto quieres el puesto que yo una vez tuve conviértete en el conejillo de Danzo, ah lo olvidaba él te rechazo, solo le serviste para ponerte esa estúpido sello en la lengua-dijo con total tranquilidad la pelinegra haciendo enojar al ANBU

-Maldita-respondió haciendo unos sellos para despues colocar las manos sobre el piso-Doton: Ganchūsō*-dijo haciendo que varios pedazos de la tierra se elevaran desde gran profundidad, la de ojos verdes se movía por la arena evitando los golpes hasta quedarse quieta en un punto con los ojos cerrados y saltando antes de que una columna de tierra se elevara trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de agua

-Tsk idiotas, rompieron una tubería, si tenían una oportunidad la perdieron- dijo Anko sonriendo desde las gradas

-¿Qué quieres decir Anko?-pregunto Kurenai que estaba un poco mas atrás junto con Asuma

-Una parte de la familia de esa niña es originaria del país del agua pero quedaron como refugiados en la aldea, su naturaleza es el hielo, puede crearlo congelando el agua del ambiente, pero si tiene una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor puede hacer mejores técnicas; ella no es tonta sabia donde estaba parada-respondió Ibiki que veía como los ANBU retrocedían un poco de la inmóvil chica

-Eso quiere decir que sabia que bajo sus pies estaba una tubería-dijo Asuma

-Exactamente, ella es astuta, demasiado a veces-

-Suenas orgulloso Ibiki-dijo Anko viéndolo de lado

-Por supuesto despues de todo fue mi alumna-

Tsukiko que estaba de pie frente a su heridos enemigos hizo una sellos de mano rápidos, dejo caer el brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo extendió hacia un lado llevando los dedos hasta la palma de tal forma que las uñas se le enterraron sacando unas gotas de sangre que en lugar de caer al piso flotaron en el aire como pequeños copos siendo seguidos por varios mas de color blanco hasta que se empezó a formar un remolino de nieve, el cual iba aumentando tanto de tamaño como de intensidad

-Hyōton, Shiro arashi*-dijo Tsukiko mientras ella misma se desvanecía en medio de los copos

Las personas que desde el exterior observaban la batalla no tenían idea que pasaba, hasta que luego de unos instantes se logro escuchar el choque de metal contra metal y los que tenían mas experiencias estuvieron seguros de distinguir el sonido de la piel al cortarse. Los ANBU que estaban dentro del remolino no estaban en mejores condiciones visuales que aquellos del exterior, su visión era pobre gracias a la nieve y por mas que intentaban mantener una posición defensiva espalda con espalda siempre terminaban separados a merced de los ataques que la pelinegra hacia con sus kunai. Un poco de tiempo despues todos vieron como el remolino de nieve se desintegraba dejando a la vista un domo de piedra que se deshizo con facilidad, mostrando como 2 ANBU tenían sus manos en la espalda del tercero pero cayeron al suelo de golpe al haberse quedado sin chakra por dárselo a su compañero. Tsukiko no estaba a la vista aunque la buscaba, estaba agotado y sabia que no dudaría mucho en una pelea contra ella, sintiendo un movimiento a su derecha dirigió su espada con fuerza dando de lleno sobre la imagen de la chica que se deshizo en nieve dando a entender que era un clon al cual se le quedo mirando sin darse cuenta que en el domo sobre su cabeza estaba la chica preparando un kunai que le daría el golpe de gracia; cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde ya que varias armas más le dieron de lleno tirándolo al suelo antes de que ella dejara de emanar energía para sostenerse cayendo en picada con su arma preparada contra su objetivo

-¡Alto!-grito Tsunade con potencia logrando que el ataque se detuviera en el ultimo instante, Tsukiko dejo caer el arma junto al débil ANBU desapareciendo antes de aparecer con una rodilla sobre el suelo frente a Tsunade-bien supongo que es prueba mas que suficiente, estas aprobada-termino dándose la vuelta lista para irse pero fue detenida por la voz de la chica llamándola por lo que volvió a girarse para verla en la misma posición

-Juro como shinobi de la hoja proteger a la villa y a sus habitantes-comenzó a recitar en forma de juramento la pelinegra-dar mi vida por su bien si es necesario, protegerla de todos sus enemigos y todo aquello que la amenace, protegerla aun si fuera necesario de su mismo Hokage-dijo levantando la mirada para ver directo a los ojos de la rubia-o de otras personas-termino dirigiendo imperceptiblemente la vista hacia donde estaba el jefe de raíz

Tsunade que había notado el gesto formo una media sonrisa viendo con orgullo a la muchacha hincada frente a ella-Ya comprendo porque Sarutobi te tenia tanta confianza, sígueme tenemos que curarte-dijo girándose para que la chica le siguiera

-¿Por qué cubres tu brazo derecho? ¿Acaso sientes vergüenza de no haber tenido la fuerza de seguir?-dijo Danzo en cuento vio quela chica se ponía de pie

-Se equivoca, no me avergüenzo de haber pertenecido a la ANBU, porque estaba bajo las órdenes de un gran Hokage como Sarutobi-sama-respondió la chica llevando la mano a la venda en su brazo derecho para removerla mostrando el característico tatuaje de la organización-solo me fui para recuperarme un poco a mi misma-

Tsukiko reanudo su marcha dispuesta a seguir a su Hokage, Sakura de inmediato se separo de su sensei para ir junto a ella al igual que sus padres, la pelirrosa tomo la mano de su prima viendo su rostro preocupada pero se relajo cuando recibió como respuesta una mirada tranquila y verde por lo que feliz apretó mas el agarre de sus manos; Kakashi simplemente vio como la familia Haruno se iba siguiendo a la Hokage y tras de ellos caminada el chico que había llegado con la morena, quien había permanecido imperceptible todo el tiempo, antes de que terminaran de cruzar la puerta y se perdieran de su vista el peliplata vio como la Haruno de ojos negros movía los labios formulando lo que le pareció un "te veo luego" silencioso

Cuando Kakashi abrió los ojos por la mañana se sintió un tanto frustrado, durante toda la noche había estado preocupado por el estado de la pelinegra, así que en cuanto estuvo listo fue a casa de los Haruno pero cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta que la casa estaba vacía, a excepción de la presencia de la madre de su alumna, por lo que sin razón alguna se dirigió al cementerio encontrándose con una buena sorpresa. La vio sentada sobre el césped frente a una tumba, cuando se acercó mas pudo verla mas detalladamente, tenia el cabello suelto dejando que el viento lo meciera, usaba un kimono corto blanco con flores de tonos morados y azules bordadas en la tela, ajustado con un obi azul, tenia vendajes en varias partes evidenciando que no había salido limpia de la prueba del día anterior, cuando dejo de observarla fijo la vista sobre la piedra de la lapida en la que había varios nombres escritos

Kenshin Haruno

Yukiko Haruno

Ren Haruno

Yoshiro Fujishiro

-Mis padres, mi hermano y mi abuelo-dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de lapida, Kakashi seguía observando la tranquilidad de la chica, como su presencia no la inmutaba, como si no supiera quien era realmente el

-Me sorprende que puedas actuar de esa forma conmigo, no muchas mujeres pueden tratar con tanto formalismo al hombre con el que perdieron la virginidad, a menos que eso no te haya importado-

-Me sorprende que me recuerdes, era prácticamente una niña, y claro que me importo, solo que no quería que te sintieras raro, despues de todo si estuvimos juntos fue por razones un tanto extrañas-respondió la chica aun sin mirarle

-Esa fue una misión muy rara, te pidieron hacerte pasar por una chica tributo a un hombre que bien se sabia era un perfecto pedófilo y te prohibieron atacarle sin importar que hasta que recibieras la señal-dijo Kakashi recordando aquella misión en la que el y otro grupo de shinobis fueron enviados para escoltar a una niña que seria el señuelo para un hombre que hacia negocios turbios-recuerdo que la noche anterior a que atacáramos entre a tu habitación para hablar contigo-

-Hai, en todo el tiempo de la misión no nos habíamos hablado, pero me alegro que lo hicieras esa vez, me moría de nervios, cuando me dieron las instrucciones de como tenia que actuar me dijeron que tenia que fingir ser un civil y no atacar bajo ninguna circunstancia, tenia que confiar en que el equipo haría todo como estaba planeado y que no llegarían tarde-dijo bajando un poco la mirada a sus manos

-¿No tenias instrucciones en caso de un retraso?-pregunto Kakashi viendo como la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza

-Yo tenía que soportar hasta el final y esperar que no llegaran tarde, si no yo no hubiera podido hacer nada y hubiera terminado siendo violada por ese cerdo-respondió Tsukiko en voz baja-por eso estoy feliz que todo hubiera salido bien y que hayas sido tu quien estuvo conmigo y no ese tipo-hablo mas animada levantando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Recuerdo que esa noche me contaste de tu miedo y de tus nervios, por eso me ofrecí-dijo tranquilo cuidando de no dejar ver que en aquel entonces ella aun siendo una niña había despertado en él el deseo de estar con ella tan íntimamente-¿Nunca te arrepentiste?, digo despues de que viste que la misión fue un éxito

-No me digas que te haz sentido un pedófilo por eso, porque espero no lo seas, de lo contrario debería hacer _"algo"_ dada tu cercanía con Sakura-dijo Tsukiko remarcando el _"algo"_ de tal forma que un escalofrió recorrió a Kakashi-Nunca me he arrepentido, ya te dije estoy feliz que hubiera sido contigo-

-Eso esta bien, despues de todo yo también me alegro de haber sido el primero-cuando acabo de decir eso el peliplata le ofreció una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse-por cierto-continuo diciendo una vez ella estuvo de pie-solo he sido pedófilo contigo-dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara para despues empezar a reír fuertemente

-Eso me tranquiliza, así no tendré que hacer _"algo"-_dijo aun riéndose la pelinegra a lo que el jounin le siguió con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos, por lo que no estuvo prevenido para el momento en que el sonido de la risa de la joven dejo de escucharse tendría sus labios unidos a los de el aun con la mascara, abrió los ojos de golpe viendo como se separaba lentamente-de verdad me alegro

Despues de decir eso la chica se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea, en cuanto el peliplata se recupero de la impresión se apresuró a caminar hasta llegar a su lado

-Por cierto ¿Quién era el castaño que llego ayer contigo?-pregunto disimuladamente Kakashi

-¿Celos?-cuestiono la pelinegra solo para ver la mueca que hacia el hombre-su nombre es Yusei Sasaki, es mi compañero de equipo, lo conozco desde antes de conocerte a ti-

-Ya veo-respondió haciendo una mueca que hizo gracia a la joven-Más temprano pase por tu casa, pero solo estaba tu tía-comento entrelazando su mano con la femenina

-Mi tío debió de haber ido a trabajar-

-¿Y Sakura?-

-Ayer en el hospital cuando terminaron de curarme ella me dijo que quería ser más fuerte y que quería que la entrenara, pero me negué-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sakura es muy diferente a mí, ella no puede volverse como yo, no porque crea que sea débil sino porque iría contra su naturaleza-dijo seriamente la pelinegra-pero seguimos hablando en casa y creo que encontró a la persona que la puede entrenar, de seguro fue con ella-

-¿Quién?-pregunto Kakashi obteniendo como única respuesta una sonrisa de su acompañante

En la oficina de la Hokage se podía ver a la rubia con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas viendo seriamente a la persona frente a ella

-Así que… ¿quieres que te entrene Sakura?-pregunto la ojimiel obteniendo la respuesta en la mirada determinada y segura que expresaba la chica, pero para asegurarse de ser entendida dijo su respuesta en voz fuerte y clara

-Hai, por favor, conviértame en su estudiante Tsunade-sama-dijo firmemente mostrando una determinación nunca viste en sus ojos verdes

* * *

Bueno las tecnicas que puse, y que principalmente usa Tsukiko, las invite yo gracias a traductor Google, excepto las que logicamente ya todos conocen que son sacadas del anime o del manga, lo de los ojos azules se explicara despues

Hyōton, Byakuren* =Elemento hielo, Loto blanco

Hyōton, Hari no ame*= Elemento hielo, Llluvia de agujas

Doton: Ganchūsō*= Elemento tierra, Pilares de Roca (este sale en una pelicula pero si no lo conocen digo cual es)

Hyōton, Shiro arashi*= Elementohielo, Tormenta blanca


End file.
